User talk:Apoelpaoole
Welcome Apoelpaoole 10:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload *fanart *pictures not related to One Piece *videos from Youtube, or whatsoever *images from the One Piece anime or manga that are not used for an article on this wiki If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 18:57, September 9, 2012 (UTC) oi do u reckon fan fic or manga of rayliegh vs hawkeye if i really put my all into it im not a bad drawer .Naruto12354 (talk) 08:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC)N12354 Images Please read this to learn how to properly categorize, source, and license images. Thanks. 17:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Custom Signature. I was about to tell you myself Apoel.Just tell me the colors and what to write. 20:21, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hmm so I want it black with orange letters, in the talk page section write 'apoel talk', TY. Apoelpaoole APO 20:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ok,starting in a minute. 20:32, February 11, 2013 (UTC) you like that? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Apoelpaoole/sig 20:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) That is just perfect just like I imaginened it:)!! but I am a noob in things about templates/texting codes, etc. so how should I put it in my texts xD? Apoelpaoole APO 20:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) press the button above the text that says Signature 20:50, February 11, 2013 (UTC) but it's not ready yet,you have to do something first 20:50, February 11, 2013 (UTC) add this in your preferences and click the box bellow 20:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Did you do it? 21:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) fuck1ng perfect. THANK YOU VERY MUCH SHL :] 21:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Nothing. 21:12, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Wanna vote? i just wanted to inform you that the poll is open http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Monet#Poll 18:32, February 14, 2013 (UTC) .jpg images Hello, I'd just like to inform you to please refrain from uploading .jpg images, as they will be replaced and only leaves the other contributors to do more work. Why .pngs are preferred over .jpgs can be found in the Image Guidelines. Have a good day. Yo dude,i see you are doing a great work uploading images but jpg are not allowed in the wiki and will be deleted,i can send you a link though to convert your jpg to png. 18:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes can I have the link SHL because I don't know how to make JPG into PNG. 18:57, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Use Bulk Image Converter, it will automatically convert your files. It's easy and fast. Thank u guys for your help it worked :] 19:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) You can also open them in MS Paint and then convert them to PNG by saving them as PNG. SeaTerror (talk) 19:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Image Format You need to make sure you format the image files correctly. It's Category:Character Manga Infobox Images. The m must be uppercase. When you do --Source--, you need to make sure the from __ is below it, or it will not create a headline. 22:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok i understand. 23:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Koala Image Just want to let you know, we both uploaded manga images of Koala. However, you didn't quite properly name yours right, so I'm marking yours for deletion. Remember, if it's a manga infobox image, it should be named "Character_Manga_Infobox.png". Just a heads-up. 20:15, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, no problem 20:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC). adding parent categories Stop adding parent categories. Ok I didn't knew it. 18:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Broken links category Please don't add Category:Pages with broken file links to a page, as it is added automatically by the wikia when a page with a broken link is edited. And it's hard to figure out why the page is still in the category when there are no broken links anymore... Thanks. 01:08, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ok sorry my mistake (Y) Re: Sabo Unfortunately, it was deleted, and I have no record of it. I am currently negotiating with the admins to have it reinstated, due to it breaking no rule what so ever. 10:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually.. http://puu.sh/2rF9h Still though, I urge you to petition the administrators in order to have the original blog restored. 10:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You were being serious when u wrote it or for april fools? 10:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Colored Manga Images The first poll was canceled because the issue was not properly discussed and now a new poll has opened so please vote again. 11:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Secret Santa http://i.imgur.com/UwdYSU9.png Here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Additional_Chat_Moderator(s) SeaTerror (talk) 00:07, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Yo there ~ It's already Christmas in here, so here I am, sending you a greeting~! Merry Christmas! :) Merry Christmas reeeeeeeeee ^ Xronia polla amigo! Kales giortes! episis thelo to edit sou!!!! Yuuuuuuuush!!! Tora boro na pao na methiso isixos! Cheerzzzzz Merry Christmas Here, you can buy Greece now. http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Euro_zps909a90e2.png 00:22, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Smashing Christmas Have a smashing Christmas Joekido (talk) 00:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Christmas Happy Christmas celebrations! 00:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) New New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YU2OkihQYk Xronia polla :) 22:22, December 31, 2013 (UTC) / sin(π/6) * 10^3 + √(196) Happy new year my brother!! The answer is 124.104026284033. 02:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC) there. Meh naruto suckLord Gaimon (talk) 21:49, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Userpage Thank you for helping --Admiral Sugar (talk) 16:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Skype.. Ever tried PMing me on skype? :P Well, i just came back anyway, I'm on now babe. 12:30, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Why would anybody want to know where Staw is? SeaTerror (talk) 17:02, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on chat Greek Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:12, October 4, 2015 (UTC)